Veneno de Escorpión
by Lucero Treat
Summary: Slash. Milo es un bicho charlatán insoportable y Camus tiene serios problemas para decirle que no. Cincuenta veces momentos de sus vidas en que esto es evidente.


**Título:** Veneno de Escorpión.

**Claim:** Milo/Camus.

**Summary: **Slash. Milo es un bicho charlatán insoportable y Camus tiene serios problemas para decirle que no. Cincuenta veces momentos de sus vidas en que esto es evidente.

**Palabras:** 3.348 palabras.

**Disclaimer:** El fic es mío, lo demás de Kurumada.

**Notas: **Participa en la tabla genérica de una_frase.

* * *

**#01 – Consuelo**

Milo conoce su fama de asesino a sangre fría; pero al menos sabe que por lo menos tiene una sola persona que sabe que no es así, la misma persona que luego de llegar de cada batalla le recibe con los brazos abiertos sin importarle con cuánta sangre haya manchado sus manos, porque Camus es la única persona que logra entenderle del todo, y si no le entiende al menos le comprende.

**#02 – Beso**

Su primer beso con Camus no sabía sido en las escalinatas del templo de Acuario poco después de la llegada de este de Siberia luego de tantos años entrenando a Hyoga, aun cuando este crea esto; sino fue aquella noche hace muchos, cuando ellos aun eran alumnos y Milo, luego de haber robado un vino de su maestro e inducido por la adrenalina que le había dado el alcohol, le besó en el silencio y resguardo de una noche en la que el acuariano había escapado de su templo para pasar la noche junto con su amigo.

**#03 – Suave**

Cuando las siempre frías y suaves manos de Camus recorren su cabello, Milo suspira y sabe que eso es lo único que necesita para poder sobrellevar el arduo día a día en el Santuario.

**#04 – Dolor**

Al ser un caballero de Atena, Milo estaba acostumbrado a todos los niveles de dolor porque si te ibas fijando en cada rasguño que tenías en la batalla no duras ni medio minuto y eso lo había entendido desde el primer día que había estado en el Santuario; pero era joven cuando se dio cuenta que ninguna herida podía causar un dolor equiparable al que había sufrido cuando Camus había sido llevado por su maestro a entrenarse a Siberia.

**#05 – Patatas**

Camus sabía muy bien de la falta de dotes culinarias de Milo, por lo que cuando este le invitó a cenar una vez a su templo temió por su vida; pero estuvo gratamente sorprendido cuando, luego de mirar cuidadosamente las patatas que había preparado, había decidido superar su miedo (o morir en el intento) y darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaban para nada mal.

**#06 – Lluvia**

—Sólo me gustas tú— le había confesado empapado por la lluvia y luego de haberle perseguido por todo el Santuario, al entender por fin que Camus le rehuía porque tenía miedo de que descubriese que estaba enamorado de él y se había puesto verde de los celos cuando le oyó en sus aposentos con una amazona.

**#07 – Chocolate**

Por mucho que quiso, Camus no fue capaz de tapar la satisfecha sonrisa que se le dibujó detrás de la taza de chocolate caliente que estaba tomando, cuando comenzó a leer las líneas de la primera carta que Milo le había enviado desde que se marchó a Siberia a entrenar a un aspirante a armadura de bronce.

**#08 – Felicidad**

—Por Atena, Milo, para de una vez— rogó Aioria con cansancio; pero inútil, nadie podría arruinar la felicidad de Milo al enterarse de que Camus por fin volvería de Siberia luego de seis años y como este era un caso especial, su amigo intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorarle hasta la hora en que terminase la guardia de esa noche.

**#09 – Teléfono**

Camus al ver la fecha en que fue enviada la carta de Milo maldice internamente a las distancias que les separan entre Siberia y Grecia, siempre llegan por lo menos un mes después y obviamente también es imposible comunicarse por teléfono desde allí.

**#10 – Oídos**

La única vez que Camus recuerda haber llorado fue cuando luego de una de esas fiestas organizadas por Aioria y Milo, cuando pasaba por el Templo de Escorpio para dirigirse al propio, oyó claramente lo que el dueño del templo y una amazona hacían en los aposentos de Milo y deseó que sus oídos jamás hubieran oído nada.

**#11 – Nombre**

Camus es el nombre que se escapa de los labios entre sueños desde pequeño sin darse cuenta, es el nombre en el que se descubre pensando en sus ratos libres y es el nombre que no puede evitar nombrar en las noches de soledad cuando el abandono le carcome el alma por la ausencia de esa persona.

**#12 – Sensual**

Cuando Hyoga no tenía más de un metro, le había preguntado qué significaba la palabra "sensual" y él solo había podido pensar "Milo de Escorpio", se sonrojó furiosamente y decidió que definitivamente no podía permitir que pasase tanto tiempo cerca de la ciudad y que debía duplicar sus entrenamientos para que no tuviese tiempo para hacer preguntas estúpidas.

**#13 – Muerte**

Desde que Camus fue plenamente conciente de sus sentimientos por Milo y que ya no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, prefirió morir él primero porque sabía que no podría soportar un solo día sin tener a Milo junto a él; aun cuando eso fuese tan egoísta, no podía evitarlo.

**#14 – Sexo**

Su primera vez había sido todo menos maravillosa, tenían catorce años en ese entonces y tenían todas las hormonas alborotadas por la edad, ninguno tenía experiencia en ese terreno. Fue rápido, desesperado y terrible; pero fue la plena sensación de comunión lo que hizo sentir a Camus, cuando miraba dormir a Milo, que había valido la pena.

**#15 – Tacto**

A pesar de que Camus había muerto con la última Ejecución Aurora de su alumno, Camus podría jurar que estuvo vivo durante unas horas más porque pudo en un momento sentir que alguien le apretaba las ropas y caían lágrimas ajenas sobre su rostro; pero gracias a su inconfundible perfume pudo distinguir que era Milo, antes de que su vida se le escapase junto con esa última sensación.

**#16 – Debilidad**

Jamás lo admitirá; pero en uno de esos momentos en los que ambos habían compartido lecho cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes hormonados, Camus se dio de que no podría vivir sin Milo y que eso era su mayor debilidad. Y es por eso que aceptó irse a Siberia a entrenar futuros caballeros de hielo, tal vez con la distancia no se hiciese tan dependiente del otro; pero prefiere que sea un secreto que se lleve a la tumba porque no sabe exactamente cómo se lo tomará Milo.

**#17 – Lágrimas**

No fue hasta luego del funeral de los caídos durante la batalla de las doce casas cuando se permitió llorar, no soportaba la idea de que alguien más que su amigo Aioria le abrasase en silencio y le viese en aquel momento de debilidad extrema: roto, temblando cual hoja de papel y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

**#18 – Velocidad**

Investigar del lugar, localizar enemigos, oír gritos, matar, volver al Santuario; esa era más o menos la rutina de cada misión, no debía pensarse demasiado y era mejor hacerlo lo más rápidamente para no tener que detenerse a ver lo que uno estaba haciendo, porque al final cuando ve los cuerpos inertes frente suyo se da cuenta de cuán inhumano es.

**#19 – Viento**

Una vez, cuando ambos fueron enviados a hacer una misión juntos y antes de volver al Santuario se habían quedado en un hotel a pasar la noche; pero habían decidido mirar un poco la ciudad y le agarrado un fuerte viento, Milo le pasó alrededor del cuello su bufanda a Camus y antes de que el otro pudiese objetar algo acerca de que los caballeros de hielo no toman frío, atrapó sus labios con los propios, haciéndole callar.

**#20 – Libertad**

Camus a veces mira a Milo y ve en su eterna alegría, en su andar galante, en su inquebrantable entusiasmo, en su perseverancia y en el brillo inusual de sus ojos que él no estaba destinado a esa vida en el Santuario, sino que debería ser libre porque el mundo real necesitaba gente como él.

**#21 - Vida**

Era extraño eso de haber estado muerto durante cinco años, en su nuevo cuerpo no se notaba, seguía teniendo veinte como el mismo día en que había muerto en manos de Hyoga. Nada parecía encajar luego de despertar nuevamente, ver a su alumno que parecía llevarle menos años que nunca y conocer todos los sucesos buenos y malos que habían sucedido a los que había sido ajeno, era sumamente pasmaso; pero en lo único que sintió que encajaba, que no había cambiado eran sus sentimientos por Milo que seguían siendo iguales en esa vida como en la anterior.

**#22 – Celos**

Hay veces que a Milo le gustaría encerrar a Camus durante un rato para que nadie más acapare la atención del acuariano que debería estar dirigida única y exclusivamente a él, no a otros imbéciles como Shaka, que se hacía el misterioso por no abrir los ojos; encerrarle para protegerle de tantas personas estúpidas y pagadas de sí mismos.

**#23 – Manos**

Lo que le hizo enamorar de Camus cuando le vio por primera vez en el Coliseo y apenas tenían unos ocho años fueron sus manos, porque a pesar de los duros entrenamientos de su maestro, siempre parecían cuidadas y suaves, y se dio cuenta de que quería ese niño para él cuando luego de que Shaka se acercase al acuariano para hablarle, Camus había tocado por accidente la rodilla del otro antes de levantarse y volver a su templo.

**#24 – Gusto**

Lo primero que Camus pensó acerca de Milo la primera vez que lo vio en el Coliseo, fue que hablaba mucho, _demasiado_ para su gusto.

**#25 – Devoción**

Milo no tiene un día especificado en su calendario para ir a chinchar a Camus, es más bien algo de todos los días, le gusta verle siempre y estar con él todo el tiempo posible (a pesar de que a veces sea un aguafiestas insoportable); pero hay un día en el año en que no va a buscarle ni pregunta que hará, un día en el año en que todos saben que Camus no está disponible porque ese día en el año, el devoto hijo va a visitar la tumba de su madre en las afueras del Santuario.

**#26 – Siempre**

Fue durante uno de los entrenamientos hace muchos años cuando aun no levantaban un palmo del piso, cuando todavía tenían la esperanza de niño de ser grandes y cuando la sonrisa pícara que prometía infinidad de travesura todavía no había sido borrada por la muerte de los cercanos; Milo le habló una vez de grandes hazañas de caballeros anteriores que siempre serían recordados por su valor y que ellos alcanzarían la misma gloria porque _"seremos invencibles, Camus, te lo juro"._

**#27 – Sangre**

—Es sólo un poco de sangre, ya sanará— intentó defenderse Milo de que Camus intentase sanarle las heridas que había traído consigo en la Isla de Andrómeda; pero ningún pretexto pudo hacer cambiar de opinión al implacable acuariano.

**#28 – Enfermedad**

—No estoy… enfermo— intentó negar Camus, a pesar de la evidente nariz taponeada y que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie por los mareos, le daba vergüenza que precisamente él estuviese enfermo por haber agarrado frío; pero Milo hizo oídos sordos y le sacó del Coliseo para llevarle a su templo a regañadientes para que se repusiera.

**#29 – Melodía**

Camus hizo fuertes esfuerzos para no taparse los oídos cuando Milo subió a cantar en el karaoke de una fiesta en las afueras del Santuario, a la que habían ido y empezó a desafinar, borracho como una cuba, un intento de canción que decía dedicarle.

**#30 – Estrella**

Sabe que sin importar cuántos guerreros muriesen o cuántos enemigos intentasen llegar a Atena, las estrellas siempre sobrevivirían para proteger a su diosa y que en cuanto llegase Hyoga al templo de Acuario, él se volvería una de ellas para velar por su seguridad, lo cual de algún modo aliviaba la angustia de dejar solo Milo, porque al menos cumpliría la promesa que habían hecho de pequeños de siempre protegerla por sobretodo.

**#31 – Hogar**

Cuando su madre había muerto y había sido enviado al Santuario para entrenarse, Camus había pensado que jamás volvería a llamar ningún lugar su hogar; pero debía admitir que el chiquero que Milo tenía por templo se le acercaba bastante cuando le miraba como si pudiese llegar a traicionar a Atena si se lo pidiese.

**#32 – Confusión**

Milo preferiría no haberse enterado, preferiría no haber notado su cosmos en el templo de Aries pocos minutos antes de que comenzase la guerra contra Hades, preferiría que Mu le hubiese matado para no tener que volver a encontrarse con Camus porque de ese modo no se sentiría tan confundido como en ese momento de que si sería capaz de matar a su antiguo amigo y amante, o no.

**#33 – Miedo**

"Sólo tengo miedo de que tú mueras en batalla" le hubiese respondido cuando de niños Camus le había preguntado si tenía miedo de llegar a morir en batalla; pero en su mente infantil eso sonaba demasiado tonto, cuando aun no había probado lo que realmente era perderle.

**#34 - Rayo/Trueno**

Milo no entendía cómo a Camus le gustaban tanto ver tronar el cielo mientras llovía cuando él amaba los días calurosos y soleados de verano; pero eso no impedía que no disfrutase sentarse junto a él para acompañarle cuando lo hacía, porque esas noches el acuariano perdía un poco de esa compostura fría y dura, y se dejaba hacer besar lentamente permitiéndole al otro hacer casi cualquier cosa que quisiese con él.

**#35 – Lazos**

Camus siempre había pensado que los lazos no hacen más que hacer débil a un caballero; pero la primera vez que Milo le dijo que le amaba, tuvo que descartar esa idea estúpida porque se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

**#36 – Mercado**

La última vez que Milo había intentado echar una mano a los simpáticos cocineros del Santuario (que les cocinaban a Atena y anteriormente al Patriarca) yendo a comprar los alimentos y cocinarlos para la cena casi es mandado a ser ejecutado por intentar envenenar a Atena; pero Camus salió en su defensa de que no había sido apropósito y que sólo era un idiota que no sabía diferenciar los alimentos podridos de los que no lo eran.

**#37 – Tecnología**

"Sonrisa de pasta de dientes" le dijo Milo saliendo de la nada misma con una cámara de fotos en manos, haciendo cegar por un momento a Camus con el flash y echándose a correr para mostrarle a todo el Santuario lo chistoso que era la cara sorprendida del acuariano; pero no llegó ni a la salida del templo de Acuario porque Camus le lanzó un Polvo de Diamantes, por ser un idiota perdido.

**#38 – Regalo**

Cuando Milo se enteró de que Camus debía marchar nuevamente a Siberia para entrenar a un niñato que quería ser un caballero de bronce, decidió que debía regalarle algo para que se acordase de él cada vez que lo viera; pero, a pesar de que buscó como loco, no encontró algo que satisficiese y cuando el otro se enteró de sus intenciones, le regaló una inusual sonrisa divertida le dijo "me conformo con una carta tuya cada mes".

**#39 – Sonrisa**

"Te reíste, te reíste" le chinchó un Milo de solo nueve años luego de que obligase a Camus a jugar el "quien se ríe primero pierde"; pero claro, cómo no iba a perder si el otro le estaba intentando hacer cosquillo, idiota perdido.

**#40 – Inocencia**

Milo siempre estuvo seguro de que Camus no era inocente en ningún ámbito, siempre esperaba lo peor de la gente y, como todos los que habitaban en el Santuario, la había perdido hacía tiempo; pero cuando comenzaron su extraña relación supo que era totalmente nuevo en ese ámbito y era fácil sacarle colores con algunas cosas de ese tipo, lo cual no hacía más que hinchar su corazón de una hermosa manera.

**#41 – Conclusión**

Al sentir la explosión en el Templo de Virgo, Milo supo que era el final, que no valía la pena continuar esperando a los espectros en Escorpio y que debería por fin enfrentar a un Camus que había traicionado todos los valores que ambos habían jurado de pequeños proteger y que no dudaría un segundo en ser el autor de su muerte; pero Milo no podía pensar una causa de su muerte diferente a esa, siempre supo que lo que sentía por Camus terminaría con su vida.

**#42 – Nubes**

Mañana vendrán los espectros al Santuario y las nubes en el cielo amenazan con empezar a llover; pero para Milo está bien porque borrarán de la arena de la playa junto al Santuario todos los dolores y malos ratos pasados y pasarán millones de años para que los buenos recuerdos que tiene tanto de Camus como de sus compañeros de armas, que estarán siempre grabados en las paredes del Templo de Escorpio.

**#43 – Cielo**

Seiya y Shun no fueron los únicos en recibir un pequeño copo de nieve desde el cielo cuando dejaron de sentir cosmos en el templo de Acuario; pero Milo sí sabe que fue el único que en ese momento lloró como nunca antes en su vida, ni siquiera con la muerte de toda su familia.

**#44 – Paraíso**

El paraíso no es algo para lo que precisamente ellos estén destinados, sus manos están llenas de sangre y sus almas llenas de cicatrices de heridas más profundas que las que puede dejar un ataque de otro caballero; y es por eso que Camus que lo más cercano al paraíso que va tener es estando entre los cálidos brazos de Milo.

**#45 – Infierno**

—Púdrete en el infierno— le había dicho Milo entre dientes y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de impotencia, empezando a ahorcarle por la ira que le invadía luego de que Saga hubiese matado a Atena y que ellos, los caballeros dorados, los más fuertes guerreros no hubiesen podido mover un dedo para impedirlo.

**#46 – Sol**

Todavía no había terminado de bajar el sol, cuando Milo apretó los labios con furia contenida y le espetó: "Mataré a tu alumno cuando llegue a mi Templo", el otro tan sólo negó con la cabeza, emprendiendo la marcha nuevamente hacia Acuario, por más que intentase explicarle las cosas, el otro era demasiado testarudo y él estaba destinado a morir en manos de Hyoga

**#47 – Luna**

Cuando eran unos niñatos y se quedaron castigados (por Atena sabe cuál travesura de la cual Milo seguramente tenía la culpa) a quedarse toda la noche parados en la entrada de Escorpio sin cenar, Milo mirando la luna lanzó el peor comentario posible: "¿Te imaginas si en verdad fuera de queso?" con la boca llena de babas y Camus le maldijo porque eso sólo imaginarse eso le dio más hambre de la que ya tenía.

**#48 – Ondas**

Camus sentía las pequeñas olas del mar mojar sus pies descalzos hasta la altura de los tobillos y disfrutaba la suave brisa veraniega azotar sus largos cabellos, cuando de improviso fue empujado, mojándose completamente y antes de que pudiese decir algo, tuvo a Milo encima suyo capturando sus labios con una sonrisa traviesa y comenzando a desabotonar su mojada camisa. Camus quiso decirle "aquí no, Milo"; pero sólo pudo decir entre los besos "cinco años, tienes la edad mental de un niño de cinco años"

**#49 – Pelo**

Milo tomó fuertemente de los cabellos a Camus; pero antes de que este pudiese protestar, el otro ya le estaba besando desesperado, terrible y descoordinado, la saliva se mezclaba con las lágrimas de felicidad de que estaban vivos y podían estar juntos luego de tantos obstáculos.

**#50 – Supernova**

Cuando ambos grupos de caballeros dorados lanzaron la Exclamación de Atena uno contra el otro y esta explotó cual supernova, supieron que ya no quedaba nada más, al fin eran libres, sus cuerpos y sus almas serían destruidos y formarían parte de alguna parte del universo como polvo de estrellas; pero al menos estarían juntos durante toda la eternidad, como debía ser.


End file.
